Recently, many kinds of clothing for woman, such as underwear, day wear, foundation garments and so on, have a function for shaping the body line or making the proportions of the user more beautiful. Especially, in clothing having cups for supporting the breasts such as a brassiere, bra-slip, camisole, day wear with sleeves, teddy, three-in-one, body suit, bustier, leotard, swim suit and the like, it is necessary to make the cups fit to the shape of the user's breasts for giving a suitable fitting feeling.
Generally, the difference between the girth of the top bust and the girth of the under bust is used as an example of the standards for selecting a cup size. Hereupon, the top bust is the most protruded portion of the bust, and the under bust is a portion just below the bust. Corresponding to the difference between the girth of the top bust and the girth of the under bust, one cup-size is selected among A-cup, B-cup, C-cup, and so on. For example, in a Japanese standard, the A-cup is selected for a person whose girth difference is below 10 cm; the B-cup is selected for a person whose girth difference is above 10 cm and below 12.5 cm; and the C-cup is selected to a person whose girth difference is above 12.5 cm and below 15 cm.
However, the investigation has disclosed that about 40% of the users wear clothing having cups which fit the shapes or volumes of their breasts relatively well, but the remainding 60% or so of the users do not wear clothing having cups which properly fit the shapes or volumes of their breasts, when the cup-sizes are selected by the conventional method.
If a person has a lot of superfluous fresh on the back, but has small breasts, her top bust size will be measured large. On the other hand, if another person has the same top bust size as that of the former, but has a different breast size, the cup size of the latter will be different from that of the former. Therefore, a person, who has a large top bust size, does not necessarily use the large cup size. Thus, the above-mentioned conventional method does not consider the volume of the breasts.